1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transportable modular home and more particularly, to a mobile and modular home including at least four extensible supporting members for raising the home and a rotatable bearing member for easily rotating the home on a trailer so as to easily ship the home on the trailer in order to comply with the law and affix the modular home to the trailer for traveling on a public highway or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of modular homes are well known in the art. Such modular homes include a jack assembly for manually lifting the homes as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,830,024, 3,884,494, and 4,320,607. However, such modular homes suffer from a number of disadvantages such as, for example, (a) it is very difficult to lift the modular homes by the manual jack assembly, (b) it is difficult to raise the supports of the modular homes corresponding to relative height of the ground, (c) it is very difficult for the modular homes to travel on the trailer so as to comply with the law and affix the modular home to the trailer, and (d) it is very high cost to load the modular homes to the trailer since a separate crane is needed to load or unload the modular homes onto the trailer or the ground.